Naruto Kumos Legend
by Hunterkiller1888
Summary: Naruto get's a better life in Kumo and a family also this is a work in progress Naruto x Karui sad news the original author has passed on he left his fanfic account information in his will for me so i will be doing his storys in his Honer
1. chapter 1

**_the person that has inspired me to write this fanfiction is a fellow fanfiction author Asura's Transmigrant lets get into this ps i don't own Naruto what so ever_** **also Naruto is 8 Karui is 8 and Killer bee is 14 A is 15 I kind of wanted this to be a what if these four grew up together** **and my oc** **Nimari is 1** **2** **and Hunter is** **21** **and a anbu with 1 of the 7 sowrds all i own is Nimari and Hunter** **and Akame Sugi**

it was a Dark night just 8 years after the kyuubi attack Kumo's Rikage sent a team to konoha to arrange for a peace treaty the team from Kumo arrived fast they saw the Leaf nearly destroyed, what happened to this place one of the Kumo chunin said as he look at damage the village was in I feel bad for these people but they were also Furious when they saw a small blonde 8 year old boy virtually bleeding to death on the streets the chunin look at the little boy in pure anger thay saw a villager spit on the boys body hay you fucking asshole leave the kid alone the Kumo chunin said fuck you Kumo trash one the Kumo chunin named Akame Sugi knock the man out and picked up the little boy how could these Pricks do this to you kid come on let's go to the Hokage Akame and his team went to the Hokage office as fast as they could the only people in the village that were Furious about Naruto being hurt was the Hokage himself and his receptionist who had the most anger in her eyes that anyone has ever seen she kicks her desk over and yelled, get him in there now, she went outside and punched the man that hurts her little bro her name is Nimari Uzumaki she's a chunin but is forbidden by the council to go anywhere near her little brother however she might just abandon the village, hello Hokage sama we've come to forge an alliance between our two Villages Kumo and your village of konoha but we are also very angry and want to know what course of action you will take against the bastards that hurt this little boy, Salvatore had a frown on his face he snapped his fingers 5 Anbu appeared out of nowhere, you 5 appeared find the men that hurt Naruto-Kun and kill them now, the hokages kai level reached a little nearby Village 2 miles away from the hidden leaf everyone was shaking cuz of the Kai levels, now the reason why we are here is Rikage-sama sent us to forge an alliance but we're pretty mad about this kid cuz even the orphans in kumo are treated better than this boy, the Hokage has a sad look on his face and said if i agree to the alliance I have one thing to ask of you, anything Hokage-DOMA, take Naruto and my secretary to Kumo with you,

why is your secretary, she is Naruto still legal guardian and his sister she's not going to leave her little brother after their parents... died I don't think she's willing to give up her little brother unless she's goes with him and one more thing these scrolls are for little Naruto when he turns 16 or becomes a chunin ok Hokage DOMA we will do it thank you, as they left thay turned to the Hokage secretary sitting down at her desk playing with a kunai angry and she looked over at the Kumo team and her eyes softened when they landed on her little brother, is my little brother okay, yes he is one of the Kumo Chunen said I have something to tell you the Hokage wants you to come with us to Kumo with your little brother what the Hokage told us how your little brother was treated here we think he'd have a better life in Kumo and the Hokage told us to tell you to come with us that way you can still be with your little brother,

yes i will for my little brother,

Nimari said as she used a fire Jutsu to burn her Leaf headband she got up grab her backpack and left with the Kumo team to go the the land of lightning Nimari and the Kumo team we're crossing through the leaf Villages Gates the Eternal gate guards stop them and ask them, what are you doing, the Kumo team showed them a document from the third Hokage himself stating that Nimari and her little brother are to leave the leaf so thay can live a better life the guards nodded and said they were going to miss both of them Nimari hug them and said I'm going to miss both of you as well the small group started heading out towards Kumo. hay Nimari what if i adopt you and your brother when we get to Kumo, Nimari stop and look at Akame, r-realy, yes realy it kind of hurts to speak of it... but I had a daughter and a son they would have been 9 and 10 if they were still alive they died when the two tails went on a rampage i im so sorry it's ok that's why i want to adopt both of you i miss haveing kids and i think it would be graet to be a father again ok dad Akame smiled when he looked at his 2 new children it's the happiest he's been in a long time let's get going ...6 days later Kumo main gates home sweet home Akame Naruto you two are going to come with me to the Rikage office and then we'll go get settled in ok dad Naruto and Nimari said smiling at thare new father...Rikage office Rikagesama welcome back Akame the Rikage said and who is the young lady and young man with you Akame the Rikage said smiling Father i would like you to meet your new grandkids Naruto and Nimari g-grandkids i i i'm a grandpa yes father you are come give grandpa a hug Naruto and Nimari did what thare new grandpa said it's nice to meet you Grandpa Naruto and Nimari said i have not seen you smile like that in a long time father well I am a grandpa again and you know I've always loved my first grandchild oh your mother would love them I already know that she would If she were alive cuz I already love my grandkids Naruto and Nimari just beautiful beautiful names you are going to be a great fighter when you're older aren't you Naruto yes grandpa just like you and dad well Akame go find your Brothers so thay can meet thare niece and nephew and you and your brothers can show them around the village and show them the house as well will do father let's go kids let's go find your uncke's and show you the villige yes father.

 **Hunter's** ** _pov_**

 ** _i was watching from the shadows the Hokage told me to go with Akame_** **and to watch out for my little sister and brother and my new father it is awesome that i have a father again but I don't know when I'll reveal myself to my brother and sister I don't know if I'll reveal myself to my father and grandfather and uncles yet but when i do thay will be mad as fuck**

 ** _flashback Jutsu_**

 **Hunter this is your last Mission as a Shinobi of the leaf you will watch after your little brother and your sister from the Shadows don't let Akame or the Rikage now about it until Naruto gets a genin team you can reveal to them that you're his family when you're ready though**

 **but don't say who your father is**

 **flashback end jutsu.**

 **don't worry little brother I will protect you from the Shadows you too little sister** **i will keep you safe with the** ** _LIGHTNING_**

so dad what are our uncle's like well your uncle Bee and A are very strong and have really weird quirks Bee loves to rap and A love's working out more than anything but thay are vary strong Shinobi thay and me will bring you all the way through the academy although your sister will train with us as well

 **Akame's inner thoughts**

 **hopefully that anbu will revealed himself at some point I already know there's a reason why he was sent but i still wonder what his connection is to my new children has to be one big connection for him to try to hide his presence from me well hopefully I'll find out soon**

hay wait here kids. ok! thay said in Unison giggling Akame walk in to the house to see his little brothers passed out on a bed he shook his head and open the door the told his kids to come in okay they said in unison giggling walking in I was hoping your uncle's would be awake but it looks like they're passed out when they wake up later you can properly introduce yourself to them ok thay said once again in unison's cosing Akame to shake his head as thay giggled Akame Slowly turned around and saw the Anbu on the roof you now i can sense you right Anbusan **well i did not thank you would find me so fast** so why are you here Anbusan **well this is my last Mission as a Ninja of the leaf i did not thank i would be found out so fast** well i am a Jonin it's quite easy to sense a hidden anbu you did pretty good at hiding your presence now tell me Anbusan why are you here what is your mission

 **my last mission from the Hokage it's to protect Naruto and**

 **Nimari from the Shadows** **and when the time is right train them I'm no longer a ANBU for the Leaf I'm a rogue ANBU now with a long-term mission of protecting Naruto and Nimari**

my one question is why

 **that is a personal matter sorry but I do not want to tell you yet**

okay you don't have to ANBUsan

but you need to go see my father and at least tell him that even though the leaf and lightning are allies you still need to report to the RaiKage so you don't die **f-fine i will but im doing it for them** ok see you later ANBUsan

 **with that Hunter was gone in a shinshin of lightning** **Rikage office**

who are you and what are you doing here **im not here to harm you sir i am doing what your son told me to do** okay so what is it **w-well i have a long term misson from the hokage the mission is to protect Naruto and**

 **Nimari** **Sugi from the shadows and when Naruto get to the rank of genin to train him**

ok i will will allow it you can take Naruto and 2 other genin as your team when they graduate from the academy

 **b-but i only want to take Naruto as my student**

it doesn't matter you will either take

Naruto and 2 other genin or no Naruto so you UNDERSTAND here's your flak jacket and your Kumo headband you will do it or No Naruto

 **fine Rikagesama i will do it**

good here take this **what is it** it's a key to your new home it's right across from Naruto's home maybe that will make you feel better **yes- yes it does thank you Rikagesame** your welcome now go i got a lot of work to do **yes sir.**

 **with that Hunter left. with Naruto**

Naruto and his his sister we're talking when their father walked in what were you doing dad o nothing i was just thinking what do you say we wake up your uncles YES! yelled Naruto surprisingly Bee and A only moved a little bit in thare sleep Nimari sweatdrop at that Naruto went over and sat in front of his uncles **WAKE UP YOU OLD SACKS OF SHIT'S** yelled Akame smileing

Naruto and Nimari giggled at their uncle's smacking their heads into each other and groning **WHAT WAS THAT** **FOR** and who's the geki and girl your niece and nephew litte brother's w-what said a confused A did i stuter litte brother n-no im just confused


	2. Chapter 2 one big dog

**yo everybody chapter 2 I don't want to see any flames be fucking nice okay with that said let's get in to this shit it left off right where chapter 1 did** **i don't own Naruto ):** **also the weird wording in this is Bee rapping** **i forgot to put Hunter has special wording his wording is just like this disclaimer**

well don't be this is you your niece and nephew Naruto and Nimari hi Uncle B Uncle A said Naruto smileing Nimari just shook her head and giggled A smacks himself twice shook his head and looked at his brother can you repeat that Akame ya sure this is your niece and nephew do you get it now dumb ass y ya thanks your welcome idiot

Bee you got anything you want to say to my kids ya jack wasssss upp! little nar little Nima im yo rappin slapin ass wuppin uncle BBBeee yo you 2 in the a-c-a-di-me yet no Nimari said looking at her crazy uncle Bee. Naruto just palmed his face you're crazy uncle Bee w-why i c-r-r-r-azy cuz you fucking rap litte brother ya what dad said god i feel out numberd jack i got to get de numbe-e-ers up yo just shut up said a pissed off Akame. YOU ALWAYS FUCKING RAP IF MY KIDS START RAPPING I WILL KILL YOU LITTE BROTHER ok ok bro i gots it yo but i will still rap yo fine but if i hear Naruto or Nimari start to rap i will cut your tongue out understand ya bro i undersand yo well kid's since i don't want to hear Bee rap i think we should go I'll show you around the village and then we'll come back and eat some Ramen how's that sound **Naruto and Nimari's eyes got big as plate's and with sparkles in them I was watching from the window trying not to laugh at my little brother and sister my uncles are fucking insane and my father is cool I might just get into my family's life now I was thinking about not doing it but just watching them interact with Uncle B is the funnest shit ever i'm going to do it. yo my father terned and smiled at me Bee and A were confused Pop's you going to introduce me** yeah I think I will Naruto Nimari this is your older brother Hunter A Bee this is your oldest nephew Hunter Sugi but why are we just meeting him dad and why does he look like a ANBU cuz he was **well Gramps never told me to get rid of it so I'm keeping it with my headband around my waist**

okay fair enough Hunter hay how about we all go and get some Ramen as a family go get Dad and we can all go as a family my 3 kids my two little brothers and my wonderful father what do you all say **ya let's go pop's** well then it's settled let's go get some Ramen YESSSSSSS RRRRRAAAAMMMEEN **my litte brother yelled so loud it hurt my eardrums Naruto don't yell** ok i won't yell that is if you promise to teach me a Jutsu when we get home **wait what** you heard me Hunter one Jutsu and I won't yell **fine I'll teach you one bloody jusu** yes score **said one happy ass Naruto god my little bro is crazy** **let's just go** ya what Hunter said

 **7 minutes** **later** **at Rikage Tower**

 **yo gramps** yes Hunter what do you want now **let's go eat as a family** fine I might as well take a break from this bloody paperwork **yeah that's the spirit g** **ramps let's go**

what ever you litte shit

 **3 minutes later**

 **so what does everyone want to eat**

how about Ramen and dango and some pork and rice balls yeah that sounds delicious Grandpa I thought it would be Naruto let's go eat ya

as they were walking they were turning the corner and Naruto bumped into a red headed girl

o im so sorry ma'am. it's ok o Rikagesama it is very good to see you you to Karui it has been a while

Karui I would like you to meet my grandkids Hunter **its nice to meet you Karuisan** Naruto hay whats up and Nimari hi. it's nice to meet you all my name is Karui Osma of the Osma clan **Osma that sounds familiar grandfather** that's because the Osma clan has a bloodline known as storm release it is very very well known throughout the world **o ya I forgot about that it's a very powerful bloodline** **just like my brother and sister and my bloodline i don't really know much about the Storm release** well maybe sometime I can show all of you the Storm release at training ground 20 some time sounds like a good plan Karuichan ok Rikagesama hay Karui are you hungry did you have anything to eat as of lately. no Rikagesama I haven't had time cuz father's been training me to the brim to work on the Storm release. well how about you come and eat some Ramen with us my treat. ok Rikagesama said Karui smiling.

so Karuisan are you a ninja no not yet I still got 2 years left in the academy I just barely started my training or maybe you knew end up on a team probably Naruto all depends on how your grandfather wants the teams to go ya i guess you're right don't stress you two if you to train hard enough together and you show me excellent teamwork I'll put you on a team **do** **you already have someone pic** **ked for Naruto's** **sensei** yes Hunter **and who would that be grandfather** well you may be a Anbu but I think you need more real-world experience so what do you say I put you on their team when they graduate from the academy you do solo missions until they graduate and then you do team exercise missions with them and then team missions with them how does that sound Hunter **well if you ask me I think that sounds fun I can see my little brother become a genin then chunin that would be amazing quick question grandfather** yes Hunter **when I'm on their team will i start** **as a genin or will i stay the rank i am** you will stay the rank you are you'll be the second in command of the team when it is formed you have the most experience out of both of them so it's only fitting you stay chunin

 **time skip 3 years later Academy graduation**

well to all that passed graduation you will be getting of this Village but one of you is getting a special rank for special team and that's the first team I'm saying off team 37 Naruto Sugi Bee Sugi **or Killer Bee** and Karui Osma

your jounin sensei will be Hunter Sugi that is all you will all report to training ground 69 he will meet you thare you three are dismissed. I guess this means we are a team brother yes let's get crackin so we can get to the field and get popin Bee I'm going to kill you yo jack no you an't let's just go you idiots.

 **with that all three went to training ground 69 and yes this is supposed to be a 69 joke don't judge me training ground 69 3 minutes later**

woah Bee t-this is fucking beautiful **Naruto and his team made it to training ground 69 when they came acrossed the area a sign that says beware when they entered the fenced area they were greeted by the sight of a long path with a lot of trees in between the path at the end of the path was a waterfall that can only be described as a dream**

so you guy's think our sensei's already here probably let run so we cane meet sensei yo yo let's go dog ya let's go dog.Bee shut up where's sensei i don't now

 **out of nowhere a man in a Kumo chunin vest with the mask covering the bottom of his face and a headband around** **his arm and 2 swords with hooks at the end on his back he had red hair going to the left side of his head and the right side of his head is completely shaved bald kind of looks like a punk haircut most interesting though is his eyes purple with a rippled pattern.**

 **so I take it you're my genin well let's get to know each other tell me your likes dislikes shit like that**

ok sensei my name is Naruto Sugi i like raman my brothers A Bee and watching my brother A beat my brother Bee and i have a question **yes Naruto** are we related

 **what do you think Blondie of course were related well let's skip this for later let's continue you with the red hair**

well my name is Karui Osma i like Raman my swords and dogs **you know what it's kind of funny I have a Summoning contract that is dogs** what the hell I thought only Kakashi Hatake of the Leaf had that **well I'm originally from the Leaf and Kakashi was a good friend of mine me and him trained for a long time together he let me sign the Summoning contract for the dogs said that my family can sign it or my team depending on who I want to sign I decided my first genin and my family are going to sign you three will be the first to sign it as a reward for graduating the academy how does that sound**

 **okay we made it to the end you will learn in a future chapter how Hunter got the Summoning contract for dogs but for now that's it**


	3. chapter 3

**chapter 3 the test**

 **wow I would say this is the most fun I've had writing a fanfiction so right back where we** **ended** **PS you will learn a little bit of what happened at the very beginning of the story**

that sounds awesome sensei, so what do we do sensei,

 **well give me a second ok summoning Jutsu** ,

 **with that he slammed his palm on the ground and out popped smoke and a 30 foot tall pitbull named funny enough B** **ull. Bull had a scroll tied to his back** ,

 ** _Hunterkun what do I owe the pleasure of you summoning me_** ,

 **well Bullsama I want my students to sign the dog contract so they can always have help on missions if i'm ever not there to help them** ,

 **hmmmnn well I have a test they will do first you will all fight me if you all Land one hit on me I will let you all sign whoever doesn't land it does not get to sign if you know for a fact you landed a hit you will go and stand behind Hunter is that understood** ,

yes Bullsama said all 3 Boeing there head's respectfully to the 30 foot tall Black and Red Pitbull,

 **well then let's get to it** ,

Hunter smirked and walked off to the side and leaned against a tree to watch the impending fight, **oh yeah before I forget my students I'm giving you guys and bull a time limit you got 2 hours to find bull and land a hit** b-but why sensei **cuz i said 10-. 9-. 8-. 7-. 6-. 5-. 4-. 3-. 2-. 1-.**

 **fight I was watching bull puffed out In Smoke I thought he went back to the summoning world and then I heard rustling in the bushes behind me I turned and saw Bull sticking his head out he wink at me and shot his head back in my students started to looking** **around** ,

sensei did Bull just puff out,

 **no no he did not this is virtually your first mission find Bull and land a hit is that understood** ,

hai sensei **all 3 yelled** ,

 **good now go and find my best friend** ,

Naruto yeah Karui i think I know where Bulls at where, **Karui points behind them to a Bush that's Movin I was trying not to laugh cuz I knew Bull he may be a big dog but he's a lot more stealthy then that he could have ran through that bush and it would have barely moved that fucking bush was eerily moving as fast as I can punch** ,

 **guy's I don't think that's Bull** ,

what are you talking about Sensei that's obviously Bull,

 **no that's not Bull** ,

what ever,

 **Naruto reach out with his hands to move the bush and a grizzly bear popped out of the bushes I was completely stunned how the fuck did this grizzly bear get here the only animals that are in the land of lightning are wolves coyotes foxes and rabbits and cougars and some deer and yet here's an animal you only see in the land of Fire Naruto move quickly lightning style lightning barrage** **I yelled slamming my Palms into the ground Earth shot rock and dirt everywhere and the lightning hit the bear dead on I saw the bear flip it hit the ground moved its head it got up and looked at me all of you get over here now Chidori I yelled right when the Thousand Birds popped up in my hand i moved as fast as i could and stabbed my Chidori into the bear the bear slumped forward growled at me fire Style Fireball Jutsu i call my second best Jutsu as quick as I could the bear definitely got scorched it's definitely did after the fire hit it I was amazed much my fire Jutsu didn't do anything but weakin it** **fine lightning Style lighting shuriken** **I grabbed some shuriken from my pouch and channeled lightning chakra into them as fast as I could right when I saw it Spark lightning i tossed it as fast as I could I saw it hit the bear cut straight through the bear hit into a tree the Bear slumped forward dead i turn to them i looked at my students they were all wide-eyed at what I did what **THAT WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME SENSEI **Naruto yelled so loud i had to hold my head** ,

 **don't yell Naruto** o sorry sensei,

sensei how did you do that **I channeled lightning chakra into the shuriken it makes the shuriken more powerful so when I threw it i knew instantly it was going to kill that bear** ,

do you think you can teach us that sometime ** know what I'll teach you it right after you find Bull**,

HAI SENSEI!,

 **why do you always yell** **Naruto** ,

i don't know,

 **so i went back to the Bush Bull was at Bull did you sense the bear.** ,

 **oddly no I did not Hunter.** ,

 **same here but enough about that I think it's time you actually treat them like thay are Ninja** ,

 **agreed I will** ,

 **with that Bull puffed out of existence and reappeared in another area of the forest**

 **Bull** **POV**

 **I was moving as fast as I could**

 **i herd Naruto and Bee yelling at each other and Karui was laughing I didn't want to take them seriously cuz they were just screwing around but I knew if I didn't I'll be back in the summoning realm quickly so I choice I came to a stop thought of an idea Shadow clone Jutsu I said and in poof three identical clones of me I decided to turn this exercise into something fun so I sent a clone back to where I knew they were I told it to follow them and screw with them the entire time told my other clothes to stay where I was right now and I went to hide up in a tree** **I was watching them fight but I was more curious about what Akame was doing**

 **with Hunter**

 **I was thinking back too a few days before I left the leaf I would have been faster to stop all that destruction but I'm loyal to Kumo now and my family**

 **flashback 2 days before Naruto and his family left for Kumo**

get back here demon **no**

 **i hate you all why do you keep chasing me** cuz you're the demon.

 **No y-you p-pepole k-keep hurt** **ing me**

that's not all were going to do were going to kill you

 **the man that chaste Naruto throw several Kunai with explosive tags attached luckily for Naruto thay wasn't Shinobi so thay missed every throw every throw hit a building and exploded** look what you made me do demon now I'm definitely going to kill you **just leave me alone**

 **flashback end**

 **at least here I know that Naruto won't be hurt for having a demon in him cuz I refuse to let anyone know about the nine tails even my uncle's father and grandfather will never know that Naruto has the Nine-Tails no matter what and if I accidentally tell I will kill whoever hears about it I need to think of some awesome team building exercises and training exercises for my team** **to**

 **before we do real missions**

 **back with team** **37**

Naruto whispered very quietly to his teammates

I think I hear bull guys, where Naruto, to the left of us **Karui** **count it down** 3 2 1 throw the kunai as fast as you can now **a total of 5 to 9 kunai went flying through the air well I better move quickly or I'll be back in summoning** **Realm substitution jutsu**

I think we got him guys, dammit just a log he must have use a substitution, goddamnit now we got to keep looking and i wanted to take a break goddamnit **just imagine Naruto with anime tears going down his face and smacking his head into a log saying dammit** don't worry Naruto we will find him, I hope so cuz this is very tiring I just want to lay down and sleep, same dude

let's just keep searching we will eventually find Bull know what shadow clone Jutsu find him when we do throw kunai quickly as you can at him just as soon as we get him hopefully we'll get our first mission after yeah I hope we do yeah I hope we do cuz if we don't get a mission after finding Bull i'm going to quit being a ninja all together why would you quit being a ninja all together Naruto cuz my family are ninja if we don't become ninja I'm quitting ail open a Ramen Shop to pay the bills that way we will also have somewhere to eat ya Naruto enough about this let's just go find wait one of my shadow clone just got attacked really bull sama it's 30 feet to the east Well then let's go get him **damn it you brats just give up** never yeah what Naruto said we'll never give up **oh yeah I bet I can make you give up 3 seconds soul transfer Jutsu** With that Bull ternd in to a 50 foot tall dog with big teeth **remember kids it's a dog-eat-dog world** Bullsama how did you do that **i will never tell you how but mabe you can land a hit now** , come on guy's let's do this shadow clone Jutsu, yeah I'm with you Naruto clone Jutsu, same clone jutsu **how did you all learn thows Jutsu** my father Bullsama **WHAT all the Clones surrounded him** **and then several kicks punches and head hit bulls body**

WELL IT LOOKS LIKE WE WIN BULLSAMA **ya ya you did let's go tell Hunter then you can all sign the summoning scroll and how I did that well it was a genjutsu**

 **5 minutes later with Hunter.**

 **well color Me impressed you all did it well Bull do thay get to sign the dog contract? yes yes thay do summoning Jutsu**

 **in a puff of smoke another dog same size as bull with two Scrolls attached to his back puff up in front of team 37 Bull Sama Hunter Sama what do I owe the pleasure of being summond well Kush Hunter's team is going to sign the dog contract very well my Lord sign right underneath Kakashi Hatake his name with your blood** yes sir said Naruto. ya ok said Karui. yo yo here you go said Bee. **well now you're all Summoners of the dog contract that is all I'm taking my leave**

 **with that kush puffed out**

 **well your all Summoners of the dog contract now what do you say we go and get our first official mission**

 **if I may interject really quick Hunter I will take my leave** **yes yes go ahead Lord Bull with that bull puffed out well team let's go get are first official mission**. Alright we are geting are first mission.

team 37 what do I owe the pleasure of you all coming here well lord Rikage i request for team 37 to take thare first mission hmmm okay I will allow it normally I'd have you do D ranks but since Hunter he is an SS Rank Shinobi I will allow for a C or B ranked Mission

we have a B rank Mission from the third Hokage himself says that one of his team's encountered some B rack ninja in Wave Country and that they require backup they will be at a man named Tazuna's House if you accept the mission everything you need to know is in the scroll Well team 37 will take the mission sir good here's your scroll you made a good decision you may leave immediately thanks Gramps see you when we get back

team 37 Wave Country 10 Days Later

Sensei do you know the name of the Sensei of this team **yes yes I do his name is Kakashi Hatake he was the only other person I allowed to sign the dog contract** do you know the exact location he's at sensei **Bull says that Kakashi summon his son for a small period of time he's at a house around 3 clicks to the West** that's good that means we can get there and help them with this Mission and get paid by this Tazuna, **actually we're getting paid by the third Hokage himself for the mission** Lord Hokage


	4. chapter 4 first mission

**chapter 4** **first mission** **well chapter 4 is finally here sorry it took so long i had work and over fanfiction's to work on** **Hunter's Pov yeah yeah yeah you probably got drunk and forgot** **hunterkillers pov** **no i was working on other stories Hunter's Pov hell you should have been working on this** **Hunterkiller's** **Pov whatever let's just get into this see you guys later**

L-Lord Hokage is paying for the mission, **yes, yes he is** , so we're getting paid by the old man , **yes Naruto I don't want to say it a third time** , okay i, i wonder how the old man's doing **,he's probably doing okay Naruto, let's just focus on getting to wave** , Sensei i almost forgot to ask why do your swords look so familiar **,oh that's a good story to sum it up for you really quickly when I was a genin I got my first SS class Mission I fought against one of the seven Swordsmen of the Mist he owned these two swords my sensei said he was one of the most deadliest Swordsman in the world I had a sword the exact same size as his but it was a regular katana I don't remember the swordsman's name. cuz he was so young and i, was really young back then and he kept on making a mockery of me he kept on Yelling hay boy you might as well use those swords to Mark Your Grave, cuz I'm going to kill you in 3 moves he counted to three and i cut off his head in 2 moves. and, that virtually sums up how I got my, swords if I could remember the rest I would tell you** , it's okay sensei it's just pretty cool that you have one of the seven or two of the 8.the seven swordsman of the mist are so confusing **,yes ,yes thay are** , sensei is that the bridge, **I think it is** ,

 **with Team 7**

Kakashi you're almost out of chakra you might as well just give me the bridge builder now if you do I promise to spare you and your annoying little runts, yeah I'll give you the bridge builder as soon as you remove my head, very well I might as well kill you quickly, **not on my watch** , who's there , **long time no see no brows** , H-Hunter Uzumaki, **hey it's good to see you Kakashi**

,it's good to see you to old friend you'd mind helping I'm almost out of chakra, **sure lightning style lightning barrage**. **it ends here Zabuza at lest i get to add a new sword to my collection**. w-why are you here, **to protect the bridge builder and provide support for team 7 now it's time to die**

 **Hunter swung his swords down but before the blades hit 2 sebon needles hit Zabuza's neck God damn it and I wanted to kill him myself**, thank you for weakining him for me leaf and lightning ninja I will take the body with me and dispose of it somewhere else so your genin don't have to see me dispose of the body, **with that the mask Ninja took his body and disappeared in the Mist** **God damn it and I wanted to kill him myself** , let's just get the bridge builder to his house Hunter, **yeah you're right it's good to see you my old friend** , good to see you to Hunter Kakashi said with an eye smile now if you don't mind will someone catch me cuz I'm about to pass out, **he** **passed out Hunter booked it as quick as he could and caught Kakashi** **Sasuke's inner thoughts I didn't even see him move is this the gap between me and a** **joinin**. **I'm not a joinin Sasuke** , how did you know what I was thinking, **cuz of my eyes I can see inside of the human brain,** w-what do you mean, **I have a dojutsu known as the Rinnegan, with the Rinnegan I can see inside the mind of anyone I want I can summon what I want without a Summoning contract and with barely any chakra** , that's awesome, **yes yes it is** , how do i get it , **you can't,** WHAT WHY NOT , **cuz only members of the Uzumaki and Senju Clan have the bloodline** , man I was hoping you'd say the Uchiha Clan can get it, **said a downed Sasuke** , **sorry Sasuke,** it's ok uh what should I call you **,you can just call me Hunter sensei cuz I'm going to be teaching you 6 while Kakashi recovers** , ok Hunter sensei, Tazuna **lead the way to your house** , right follow me,

 **5 hours later Tazuna's house**

 **well you 6 let's go outside so i can train you** , ok Hunter sensei, **said Sakura** , you're all going to die, ** Said a the boy named Irina**, Shut up you little punk you are a weak litte baby why don't you go to your room and bitch like the baby you are, **said** **Karui a little mad** **Inari ran off crying** , damn Karui you didn't have to yell at the kid, **said Naruto shaking his head** , whatever let's just go Naruto ,yo Ka-r-ui you should be more chill girl, whatever Bee let's just go, **said K** **arui**

 **Tazuna's backyard**

 **ok you 6 we will start with learning your elements then you will all attack me in a team spar and I'll get to know little bit more about each other I'll teach you all Jutsu for your elements you all get the same Jutsu if you all have the same elements okay Naruto take this paper and channel your chakra** , okay Hunter sensei, **chakra paper split into 3 1/2 Burst Into Fire 1/2 crumpled with electricity the last one had the kanji for all seeing eye on it Hunter looked at it completely shocked ,well Naruto you have fire wind lightning and that last one it's the sign of a dormant kekkei**, r-really sensei, **yes now your next Karui** , **karui said nothing as she nodded channeling chakra into the paper the chakra paper split into 3 1/2 burnt 1/2 crumpled to dirt 1/2 crinkle in on itself in the last piece steamed ,it appears you have the steam kekkei **,that's awesome sensei , **now Bee , Bee took the paper Channel chakra is splitting the 3-1 burnt one crumpled and the last one had lightning sparkling around, good job Bee **,yo yo i ya beee the Lightning BEE yo yo look at me **, Hunter ignored Bee and moved on to Nagato,** **ok you next Nagito, Nagato took the paper chakra paper split into 3 1/2 Burst Into Fire 1/2 crumpled with electricity the last one had the kanji for all seeing eye on it, well Nagato you have the same as your brother**

 **okay Sasuke you are next, Sasuke grabed the paper and channel chakra one half burnt and the other crumpled to dirt Sasuke frowned, it's okay Sasuke okay Sakura you're next ,she nodded and channeled her chakra nothing happened she frowned and looked at Hunter angrily**, what the hell Hunter sensei how come nothing happened **,you Channel chakra didn't you** , yes **, then that means you don't have Elemental chakra now you , Sai nodded and Channel chakra it split in half electricity dance on 1/2 and the other crumpled to dirt Sai look at Hunter smiling,** **now I will teach you Jutsu for all your elements Naruto Nagato Bee Sai you 4 will do the hand seals bird snake tiger rabbit ox snake and say lightning Style Thunder blade Jutsu and lightning barrage and seals are snake rabbit snake and then fire Style Fireball Jutsu just copy my hand seals I'll go slow fire Style Fireball Jutsu, fire shot out of hunters mouth and Scorch a tree, here's another one fire style fire fist Jutsu the hand seals are tiger snake tiger ox fire style fire fist Jutsu,** **Hunter slammed his flaming fist into the ground and fire shot up all around him , now I will teach you one wind and one Earth Jutsu, wind style Gil Palm now Earth Style Rock wall Jutsu now I will give you all 10 minutes to work on your Jutsu memorize them and get used to the hand seals**

 **10 Minutes Later.**

 **ready** **go** **soon as Hunter said go everyone scattered I don't remember saying that this was stealth training but thay could use the training for stealth coordinated attacks anyway this can come in handy with the mission I can personally train my genin to use swords** Shadow clone Jutsu

 **this took so long to write I started writing this chapter the day chapter 3 came out for Naruto Kumo's Legend yet it still took so long to get chapter 4 out also I suck at rapping will someone send me good rapping lyrics p.m. them to me so I can use them for future chapters and so I can update my previous chapters for bees lines I will give you credit at the end and beginning of the new chapters and a beta would be appreciated I can't get one and I can't figure out how to get one someone wants to help me out with that I will give you credit for the help anyway talk to you guys later** **and the all seeing eye it's not a reference to the Byakugan** **I will say what it is in a later chapter** **also I'm not good at writing lemons if you are good at writing lemons private message me I will give you a scene and you go from there you will get credit for the lemon you can make the lemon as long as you want I don't care if you make it short long there will be plenty of lemons in this just the lemons won't be here until The Forest of death in the chunin exams and after the chunin exams and then random chapters and spots in chapters the lemons will be Naruto X Karui and Bee X Yugito and Samui X Omai**.


End file.
